


Word Has It

by Naaklasolus



Series: Unsung Heroes: Hellions [27]
Category: Star Wars Legends: Republic Commando Series - Karen Traviss, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Vau is skeptical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 23:51:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16650253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naaklasolus/pseuds/Naaklasolus
Summary: Walon Vau recieves word on the fate of one of his boys.





	Word Has It

Walon Vau gently set the datapad down as he clenched his jaw at the casaulity report from the failed Zakuulan diplomacy mission, one number had appeared that he hadn’t expected.

CC-0876. Battalion Commander Grimm of the 345th Attack Battalion, one of Walon’s boys. Grimm had been a promising cadet, as well as a brave one -- if not foolish; Grimm had never been particularly fond of bullies and made that known, it likely something that had gotten him killed.

“What’s the unofficial cause of death?” Walon asked as he looked at the taller Jedi Master. Out of everything Walon expected, being killed by a Dark Jedi wasn’t what Walon expected, not with the particular talents that Grimm possessed.

Walon had known Arligan long enough to know when he was actually dealing with the cynical Master rather then the show he put on for the Council and Kal. 

“The same.” Arligan answered as he tapped his fingers against the desk. “But, if we were are doing this unofficially, I am certain I know who did this.”.

“Krell.” Walon remarked as he recalled the last time he had spoken to Grimm, the boy had expressed concern in regards to Krell’s change in demeanor. A Jedi had murdered a clone trooper, simply because a damn senator had to be the hero. “Grimm was expressing quite a bit of concern about him last time we spoke.”.

“I don’t for certain, I’ll have to ask Jaster what he witnessed.” Arligan remarked as he eyed the door into the office. “I rather keep this between us, you know how Kal gets with this. I rather not have a crusade and those boys have to pay for it.”

Walon just gave a slight nod as he thought over his options, he knew Jax had a few boys in the 345th, which meant Reaper would have a bit of a fighting chance. He had a feeling that he’d have to address this sooner or later.

**Author's Note:**

> To all readers, I hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
